


Anything

by Mics59



Series: Science Bros week 2019 [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mics59/pseuds/Mics59
Summary: Tony and Bruce want to know what is love





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Last (7th) work for Science Bros Week 2019  
> I don't own anything from this fanfic, only the typos and grammar mistakes lol (if you see one tell it on the comments so I can correct it)  
> not beta'd (is that how it's written ?)
> 
> Also, I wanted to write a fic inspired by "What is love" by Twice so I spent a full hour listening to that song while writing this song

Tony and Bruce want to know what love is.  
They wonder if it could happen to them.  
They want to know how it could be as sweet as candy.  
They want to know how it's like flying in the sky.  
They want to know what love feels like.  
They want to know how it keeps you smiling all day.  
They want to know how the whole world turns beautiful.  
They want to know if love will come to them some day.

And they already know

Because is different when they are together.  
Because Tony feels like he is flying in his suit when he is with Bruce.  
Because they are always grinning like idiots when they are together.  
Because the world seems a better place for Bruce when he is with Tony.  
Because they would do anything for eachother  
Because love has already come to them 💚

**Author's Note:**

> 💚


End file.
